Goodbye
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: This is a one shot based on Adrian and Ben's wedding day. Amy and Ben move on with their lives. It's basically their thoughts and feelings about moving on. I was inspired by the song someone like you


**Goodbye **

A/N: Please listen to the song someone like you by Adele

Ben had just married Adrian, _yup married that's right! _Here he was seventeen years old and married. It felt right, _I guess…_Ben thought. Ben carried on with this internal conflict that went on in his head, while he did feel happy that he married Adrian and was about to start a family he couldn't help but to start feel that his life was going to be over now it was all going to revolve around his wife and daughter. He felt that it was right thing to do for his daughter and he loved Adrian. She was the mother of his daughter, and they made a good team together. He saw how happy Adrian was and that made him smile. After the wedding, Ben went to pick up a small box of chocolates from the table in the living room in order to celebrate with everyone in the dining room. As he walked over to the living room, he looked up and out the window and there she was _Amy Juergens and he knew, that chapter in his life was now officially closed for good. _

Amy looked back at him through the window and she knew that Ben was married. It was official Adrian Lee was now Adrian Bowyevich, and she was Ben's wife. Amy didn't like to put that thought in her mind; she didn't like to think about it. Maybe it was because she was trying so desperately to bury those feelings for Ben or just too painful to think about. She had already tried to hide her jealous about their proposal by proposing to Ricky herself in order to avoid dealing with her feelings of jealously. She believed that when Adrian got pregnant, that may be she and Ben weren't meant to because so many things had come between them and then they both stopped fighting for each other. She believed it was a sign that she and Ben weren't meant to be together.

When she saw Ben it was almost as if they were reading each other's minds, both non- verbally telling themselves to move on and say goodbye. The two walked away with heavy hearts and both went back to their lives. Amy felt herself fighting back tears as she clenched John's teddy bear to her chest. She thought about how Ben and Adrian were holding hands and in the hallway at school, and the hardest thought to deal with of all was the fact that Adrian was pregnant with his baby. Amy heard the doorbell ring and quickly wiped away her tears, she didn't want to explain why she had been crying. She opened the door and there Ricky was with a bouquet of roses in his hands, she grabbed his face and kissed him, maybe this will help take the pain away she thought.

_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_Flashbacks to the night that Adrian went into Ben's car, the two of them at school together and finally their wedding night__****_

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't _**fight**__** it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
**__Amy looking sad seeing Ben Adrian, hugging and kissing each other in earlier that day_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"**__**Sometimes**__** it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it **__**hurts**__** instead**_

A few weeks later Adrian gave birth to a beautiful girl named Mercy. Ben and Adrian were moving on their lives, they seemed happy despite the ups and downs of raising a baby in high school. It was now their senior year of high school and Mercy was a year old. Amy and Ricky had gone their separate ways since Ricky went to a college that was a few hours away, but may be they were never meant to be. Of course Ricky would always be there for John; John would still stay at his place on weekends as they agreed to. Ricky was a good father but that wasn't enough for them to stay in a relationship together. Amy would always wonder if she would find someone like Ben Boykewich, or maybe she had lost her chance forever.


End file.
